Found
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Sequel to Missing. Allen and Kanda are heading back from Japan. They decide to look into the NOAH, with Lavi's help, to give Allen closure to the whole issue. AU, OOC, yaoi, smut, definite Yullen, side-Lucky starting in the 8th chapter.
1. Going Back

((I'm sorry for the confusion about everything! I really meant that, that fanfic was over, but the story wasn't! Sorry for not explaining!))

After they woke up, hours later, they cleared out of the hotel room, then gathered Allen's stuff from his hotel. They had decided to go back to Kanda's apartment, and live together, although neither had truly said anything about it, it was just understood.

They now stood together, at the airport, in front of the ticket counter. There was a Japanese, English-speaking man there, looking at the two of them as if they were disgusting.

"What?" Kanda growled, which made the man recoil.

"I-I'm sorry sir...what do you need?" His tone was sarcastic, and a little taunting, but also scared.

Allen picked up on the man's attitude, and although the man's strange contempt for them angered him as well, he motioned for Kanda to remain quiet. "We would like two first class tickets to London."

The wan looked at them curiously, but just turned to his computer and looked up some flights. "Okay...we have a first-class flight to London in...eight hours." The man was actually hiding a flight from them, the soonest plane to London was in an hour, on a seperate airline than the previous mentioned one.

The couple knew what the man was doing, but instead of causing a scene they decided to take it. "Fine. Give us the ticket, asshole..." Kanda said, through gritted teeth because he wanted to say more.

The man grudgingly gave them the tickets, they left with wry smiles on their faces. They went through passport and ticket check, baggage drop-off, security, and finally they were at the gate. Allen fell asleep again, and Kanda wandered around and ate.

As soon as their eight-hour-wait was over, they boarded first. They sat in comfortable seats, with a nice temperature, and Allen relaxed again. Soon, they took off, and they flew west. Allen, now that he was well rested, worked the flight attendant to death when he was asking for food. Kanda, now that he was fed, fell asleep listening to Allen's chatter.

((Sorry [once again] for the thing with Missing! I know this was short, but what else can I do at the airport? Review!))


	2. Home

((Thanks to the reviewers!))

Several hours later, they were touching down at London International Airport. Allen's sullen and distressed mood from the days before had vanished, leaving a lighthearted one behind. He held Kanda's hand as they walked off the plane to go to baggage claim. Kanda had noticed the renewed Allen, and now every time he looked at the excited man holding his hand, he would wear a small, but warm, smile.

When they reached baggage claim they grabbed their bags and left quickly, sick of the whole place. They walked outside and called a cab. The black car rolled up and Kanda opened the door for Allen, then climbed in himself. When they saw the driver, both were surprised.

"Well, I didn't expect to see the two of you again," said Toma.

"I didn't expect to ever come back here, so I guess that's two of us." Allen replied, a twinge of happiness in his voice.

Kanda remained quiet throughout the drive, but Toma and Allen kept up a polite conversation. They weaved through the London streets, and finally stopped in front of the apartment building. They got out and took their bags out of the trunk.

"Thank you, Toma." Kanda said, handing the man $40.

"No problem, mister Kanda." He said out the window, then drove away.

Allen looked up at the building and had an unreadable expression on his face, it almost resembled a look of turmoil, but not quite. Kanda picked up both of their bags and started walking up the outside stairs that led to his door. When they reached it, Kanda took out a key and unlocked the door.

Allen pushed past him and almost ran to the bedroom, where he flopped face-first onto the bed and sighed restfully. Kanda on the other hand, pulled their bags into the bedroom and began putting their stuff away. The room now had two dressers; one for Kanda and one for Allen.

When Kanda reached the gun, he almost threw it away, but decided against it and set it on top of Allen's dresser. Allen still lay face-down on the matress, so Kanda walked over and sat beside him.

"What are you doing Moyashi?" He sighed, he knew the answer would be weird or stupid, so he almost didn't want to ask.

"I missed this place. I missed you. I missed waking up next to you. Any bed you sleep in is good, I love it." Allen's voice was muffled by the matress, but Kanda heard it and chuckled lightly.

"You are such a baka, chibi moyashi." He wanted to tease him extra, because of his ridiculous confession, so he added chibi today.

Allen growled and twisted to see his BaKanda, then gave a tired smile. "Jetlag...I'm gonna take a nap.

Kanda automatically wanted to lay with his moyashi as well, so he began to strip for sleep. Allen watched for a few brief seconds, then blushed and hurriedly undressed. They slept for about five and a half hours, waking up at a knock on the door.

((Yup, this was short. I gotta take antibiotic again. Testing's finished until May. Sorry for not updating sooner. Please review!))


	3. Reuniting

((Characters are coming BACK! A big thanks to Chibi123Poof for reviewing!))

Allen groaned and Kanda pulled a pillow over his head when they heard the obnoxiously loud knocking. They both could tell it was Lavi, although they wished it wasn't.

"How did he know we were back?" Allen murmered.

Kanda spoke a muffled reply, "Probably hacked the airport cameras...Goddamnit, I really don't want to deal with baka usagi..."

They both groaned as the knocking grew louder, then stopped. Lavi yelled, quite loudly I might add, at them through the door. "I know you're in there! Moyashi, Yuu! Come on out!"

That made them get up. They were both only wearing boxers, but they got up and stormed to the door and flung it open. Lavi took a frightened step back when he saw their glares, holding his hands up in surrender. Allen looked over Lavi's shoulder, and stepped back in surprise.

"Lenalee? Bak? What are you-?" He stopped himself and blushed, slightly worried how it might look with both he and Kanda only in boxers, and with tousled hair. They hadn't done anything...this time.

Lavi pushed past Kanda's unwavering glare and Allen's surprise, into the living room where he sat down on the wine stained couch. Lavi had asked before where the stain was from, but Kanda had merely grunted in reply. (see Missing for answer) Lenalee and Bak followed him inside, leaving the odd couple standing in the doorway.

Kanda looked at Allen, who replied with a shrug and they both walked into the living room. Lavi was about to start talking, but Allen held his hand out signalling for him to shut up.

"We should go change before we talk, this is pretty awkward." Before anyone could object, Allen pushed Kanda into their bedroom and locked the door behind them.

Out in the living room, Lenalee looked questioningly at Lavi. "Are they...together?"

Lavi looked pretty stunned as well. Kanda had never told him the nature of his feelings toward the moyashi, he had thought it was just friendship. Now he wasn't sure. "I...don't know..."

In the bedroom, Allen leaned against the wall. His eyes were wide and he was shaking. He began to mutter, and looked close to tears. "Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god! I don't know if I can face Lenalee after I ran away...How can I-?"

He was silenced by Kanda's lips locking with his own. The kiss was brief, but it calmed him down immensely. He looked up at his black-haired lover. "Shut up, moyashi. Get dressed, we can't avoid this. Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll be fine." Kanda turned away and began rummaging through his own dresser.

Allen nodded and got out some of his clothes to change into. He felt odd that Kanda had been comforting again. He waited for Kanda to finish pulling his hair back, then they walked out of the room together.

Lenalee, Lavi, and Bak were waiting patiently in the living room. Lenalee and Bak looked like they were feeling out of place, but Lavi was reclining on the couch like he was at home. Allen smiled at them, but Kanda was gritting his teeth because he hated the usagi with a vengence.

"So, how are you?" Allen awkwardly directed his question toward Lenalee and Bak.

Bak smiled a bit at Allen. "Lenalee is a month pregnant, and we're doing just fine."

"That's great! Congratulations!" Allen became animated once again and smiled brightly.

"It is, isn't it? I wanted to tell you, so I called Lavi's number. He told me you'd been here, then disappeared again. He also told me that Kanda had left in search of him, so we came here to wait for your return."

"I called their hotel a few hours ago that I saw you two leaving the airport. So we all came running!" Lavi chirped.

"We were sleeping, jetlag is awful." Allen said.

"And I don't need baka usagi's waking me up. Shit, I don't need baka usagi's at all." Kanda growled, grabbing Mugen from who-know's-where and pointing it at Lavi. Allen sighed and grabbed Kanda's hand that was holding Mugen. He fixed Kanda with a look, that no one could describe, and after a few silent moments Kanda lowered the sword. Three curious people looked at them, but only one spoke up.

"Sooooooo," Lavi said slyly. "What are you two?" He was being incredibly straight forward today. Allen and Kanda both looked at each other, they both thought for a bit about all that they had been through. They shrugged.

"Don't know." Allen said simply, then sat down in Kanda's armchair, subconsciously hoping to rile him into an arguement. Kanda didn't do anything, just leaned against the wall, though. This didn't mean anything to Lenalee and Bak, but it meant a lot to Lavi and Allen who knew that, that was Kanda's favorite chair and hated for anyone else to sit in it. Basicly it was a love gesture, giving up one of his favorite things for Allen.

Lavi smirked. "So you ARE together!" He rubbed his hands together, looking like a reporter looking for an angle on a story.

Kanda nodded slightly, "You could say that." Allen nodded in agreement.

Bak, Lenalee, and Lavi stared. Although they had suspected that something was between them, they hadn't expected them to admit it. Lenalee was the first to speak.

She clapped her hands together in front of her face and exclaimed what the other two were wondering. "Does that mean than by 'sleeping' you were actually meaning having sex?"

Allen blushed and waved his hands in front of him, Kanda was staring wide-eyed at them. "N-no! It wasn't like that this time! We were really sleeping!" Allen yelled.

Lavi smirked, already twisting Allen's words in his mind. "So that means that you have done it before. Because it wasn't like that, 'this time'." He smirked at the ever-blushing Allen.

Kanda nodded, knowing Lavi would get them to say it anyway. "Yes. We have had sex. Can we drop it now?"

They all smiled at him. "Yes, yes we can."

((Oh yes, I brought back Lenalee and Bak. What do you think? Was it good? Happy Day-After-St. Patricks-Day! Well really, for me it's only like 10 minutes after. Anyway, please review!))


	4. Telling

((Thank you harajuku96, mysteryangelcutlass14, and Jinxy-24 for reviewing!))

"Sooooooo...Will you tell us what happened at NOAH?" Lavi asked hopefully, so suddenly changing the subject.

Allen avoided his eyes, and began shaking slightly. Kanda looked at his frightened moyashi, then lightly placed his hands on the poor boy's shoulders from behind.

Lenalee clapped her hands together suddenly, gaining everyone's attention. "How about we all go out to dinner later? Allen can tell Kanda whatever it is you need to know, then they can see if they wanna tell Lavi! Is that all right, Allen?" Lenalee looked at him with a mixture of worry and sincerity.

Allen nodded, his shaking subsided slightly. It was okay if he talked to Kanda. He trusted Kanda. Kanda would help, he always did. He didn't have to keep it all locked up, it was going to be okay.

Lavi sighed, resigning to this. He knew he could never force this out, he knew he had no delicacy. And if he tried to force this out then Yuu would kill him, literally, he could tell by the look he was being given.

Bak nodded and put on a fake smile, trying hard for Lenalee's sake to cheer up everyone, or at least change the subject. "So, what's the best place to eat around here?"

That perked Allen up, he immediatly smiled and replied. "Oh! My favorite is the Plena Palatum*! It's this fancy place and they serve stuff from all over, and it's sooooooo good!" He squirmed a bit, day dreaming about food.

"Then that's where we'll go! Lavi, do you know the way?" Lenalee looked at Lavi, and when he nodded, she continued. "Good! We'll make a reservation for 7:30, we'll meet you there." She stood up, grabbed Bak's hand, and pushed Lavi out the door, saying a quick goodbye to Allen.

As they walked back to Lavi's van, Lavi questioned her. "Why did we have to go?"

"It's best if we got you out of there before you were hurt, I bet Kanda would kill you if you spoke one more word. So I decided it was time to go, now how 'bout you take us on a tour of London until 5?"

Lavi bowed with mock graciousness. "Of course, into the carriage you two!" He swung the back seat door open and waved them in.

Back in the house, Kanda was making coffee so Allen didn't fall asleep when he was telling his story. He figured it might be a little long, or at least rambly. Allen had an old quilt over him, and he was still snuggled into Kanda's chair. He had his feet pulled up onto the seat, the quilt only covering his legs.

Kanda walked over, gave the smaller man his coffee, and settled into the couch and waited. Allen sipped his coffee and thought with his eyes half lidded. Kanda looked at the clock on the wall, 3pm.

"I'll start from the beginning, so you can know it all. This'll take a while." His voice was toneless.

"Okay, I wanna know all about you moyashi." Kanda teased, trying to get the snow haired man to lighten up.

Allen ignored the comment and continued. "When I was born, I had the disfigured arm, ya'know? So my parents abandoned me on the stoop of this really old orphanage. The lady there took me in, but she was hounded by debt collectors. The collectors were mean to the kids, and I was knocked down the tall stone staircase a lot.

"Anyway one day, when I was about 4, I woke up to the sound of a motor outside. Me and a few other kids were the only ones awake, so we went outside to see what it was. There was a crane and a wrecking ball, in midswing as we came outside. So instinctively we ran to the sidewalk as the building came down. The collectors had hired a demolition service to get us all off the land, which was used as a collateral.

"Eighteen kids, and the lady died. It was in a bad part of town though, so the police didn't care. Well, me and the kids became street urchins. We lived in the alleys and abandoned buildings near the outskirts of town, but some of the homeless people around there would beat us up. We'd steal to get food and money. They were like my family, the kids I mean.

"Well one day, when I was...I think I was 6 1/2, we heard this whole chatter about a circus coming to town. They were called NOAH. Everyone was real excited, I was too. It was a circus! They never came around anywhere near there. They set up the tents about a half mile from where I was living.

"The tickets were cheap, like 1 pound, so we all got one. It was amazing for us, we had never seen anything like it! There were magicians, beast tamers, acrobats, clowns, psychic twins, and for kids who've never seen it, it was magical. So after we saw the show, we snuck into the back of the tents to see the performers.

"Well, the ringmaster caught us back there. His stage name was the Millenium Earl, but everyone just called him the Earl. Everyone else got away, but I was the youngest and shortest, so I couldn't run as fast. He caught me and started beating me, but this clown showed up and stopped him. Mana begged him not to hurt me anymore, and the Earl agreed.

"But there were conditions. I had to stay with the circus as a servant boy. I was Mana's responsibility. And I had to kill my pet dog that I had picked up off the streets, because they didn't want anymore mouths to feed. I was scared, so I did it. I cried a lot, but I thought this was the end of my sad life. It wasn't, it was more like the beginning of torture.

"Over the course of 3 years, I was constantly in pain. I was burnt by Road the acrobat. I was beaten by Tyki the lion tamer. I was shot by the psychic twins, Jasdero and David. And I was cut up by the Earl. Mana wasn't there by choice, but I never learned the circumstances.

"When I was nine, Mana took me away from the circus. He told me that I shouldn't endure this, and I should go to a real school, not an awful home-school taught by a half-educated man named Lero. We made it three towns over, and stopped at a hotel.

"In the middle of the night, Mana woke me up. There was smoke filling the room and fire licked the walls. Most of the ceiling had collapsed. He shoved me through a small crevice in between a few boards, and it led me out of the building through the back. Mana couldn't make it. I peered around the building, because there was a commotion in front. The circus people were standing there laughing like maniacs, Road was flicking her lighter cap up and down and looked damn proud to have commited arson.

"I escaped, just barely. I ran for a while, and hitched a ride on a cargo boat heading to New York, I worked as a cleaner. When I got off, I hitch hiked down to New Orleans, and worked in some resturants for a while, appearing as a clown in the parade. On the way down, in D.C. I got the tattoo, and my hair changed naturally to silver from stress. I made my way to California, and enrolled myself in high school. Then I graduated, but I was still terrified of NOAH, they did world wide tours, and knew I was still alive."

He stopped speaking and finished his coffee, then looked at Kanda.

"We'll just tell Lavi that they are abusive arsonists, and murderers. He doeesn't need to know what you went through." Kanda's tone was light, and careful.

It was five-thirty now, they didn't need to start getting ready for another hour. So Kanda pulled Allen into his arms and turned on the television. Allen curled into Kanda, crying. He clutched the raven haired man's shirt and shivered. Finally, he was able to tell someone. Finally, he was able to relax. Once Allen had his tears out, they relaxed in the embrace and watched BBC for a half hour.

When they needed to, they got up and searched for dressier clothes. Once they were dressed, they inspected each other. They looked each other over, and almost drooled. Allen was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a red tie. Kanda was wearing a black suit, a white shirt, and a navy blue tie. Although the clothes were simple, they still looked drop-dead gorgeous. They were each so handsome, and sexy, and beautiful, and perfect, and...and...and...Yeah, without saying anything, they each knew what was going to happen in their bedroom that night.

*-Full Palate

((Yayz! Finally Allen told his story! Did you like it? Did you think it was angsty? Did you think it was cool? Well how are you gonna tell me if you don't REVIEW! Yup! You need to review! BTW, sorry for the wait on this one!))


	5. Restaurant

They were driving to Plena Palatum, listening to the radio. It was slightly awkward because only a few hours earlier Allen had been crying his eyes out, but they were trying to put it behind them. They pulled up to the resturant and got out. Kanda handed the keys to the valet and told him to park close. They walked inside and saw the small group that was waiting for them.

Lenalee was wearing a short sleavless black dress with red rose motifs on the bust that hugged her curves, and red heels. Bak was wearing a white tuxedo with a red bow tie. Lavi wore a black suit with a white tie, his eye patch was white satin, and his head band was decorated with white and black triangles. They all looked like something out of a James Bond movie.

Lavi looked relieved to see them, he rushed toward them and hugged Allen. "You're here! I'm starving! Lenalee wouldn't let us get any snacks on the tour, so come ON! Let's get seated!"

Allen looked startled by the hug and pushed Lavi away before Kanda had a chance to whip Mugen out. They approached a hostess and were seated at a circular table near the front of the resturant. They ordered their drinks, everyone getting red wine, and settled into friendly chat.

They all spoke of various things. Old friends from Allen and Lenalee's high school, old cases that Kanda and Lavi had done, Bak's job, Lenalee's pregnancy, and other subjects were touched on. Some things were avoided like the plague though. Allen and Kanda's trip to Japan, the NOAH, Allen's story, and Lavi's job were quickly turned down topics of conversation.

The waitress showed up, taking orders for their meals. Shrimp cocktail, soba, prime rib, lamb, and escargot. They all resumed conversation, but Lavi looked like he was bursting with questions, and Kanda looked annoyed with Lavi's impatience.

"C'mon Allen! I can't take it anymore will you tell us about the NOAH," Lavi complained. Allen looked like he was about to speak, but suddenly his eyes dialated and he froze, staring at the entrance. They all turned to look at what Allen was staring at.

Walking in with a host was a strange group of people. A tall, fat man with a long nose and large ears wore a colorful suit and an odd top hat. A young girl with tired looking eyes, short dark hair, and a colorful dress. A tall suave man with slicked back hair and a suit. And finally a pair of fraternal twins who looked like they were in a punk band, wearing lots of eye make up.

Allen lowered his voice, almost so they couldn't hear him. "That's some of the NOAH. The Earl, Road, Tyki, Jasdero, and David," he looked panicked. "Help me out of here, please?"

The NOAH passed, the Earl glancing at the group, showing an intrest in them. Kanda stood up suddenly as their waitress came to their table with their dinners.

"I'm sorry, but my...boyfriend is feeling sick, we have to go." He stumbled over calling Allen his boyfriend, the thought still felt strange to both of them.

The waitress looked at Allen appraisingly, he was faking a look of pain and clutching his stumoch. "Are you still going to pay for the food?"

Kanda pointed at Lavi and smiled softly, pleased at Lavi's misfortune. "He'll pay," Kanda turned to him and used a tone that clearly said 'go along with this you stupid fucking rabbit'. "Won't you?"

Lavi nodded sadly, "put it on my check."

Kanda grabbed Allen's arm and pulled him away from their table toward the door, they heard a loud girlish voice call from the other end of the room, it was Road. She was standing on her chair, leaning on an umbrella, looking quite devilish.

"Allen! Is that you? Oh! It is! Earl, it is! How wonderful! Do you know how long and hard we have looked for you? I'm so glad to see you! I **LOVE** you, Allen!" She hopped down from her perch and rushed over to him, abandoning anything that could be used as a weapon. She tackle-hugged him, locking him in a kiss. Kanda seethed from a few inches away, Allen could almost feel the anger radiating from him.

Tyki yelled from across the room, a slightly amused look on his face, "Road! Get off the kid! Bring him over, he can-" He was cut off by Road being flung across the room, hitting him in the face. Kanda had peeled the smaller girl off his Moyashi, and he just had to vent the anger somewhere, didn't he?

Allen looked stricken, revolted, and terrified all at once. Kanda noticed that his boyfriend was now immovable, so he hauled the snowy haired boy onto his shoulder and quickly walked out, grabbing his keys from the valet in the process. He shoved Allen into the passenger seat and buckled him, then ran to the other side and jumped in.

As soon as they pulled away from the parking lot, very quickly I might add, Allen seemed to come back to reality. He looked scared and pitiful, but he wasn't zoned out anymore. He looked at Kanda for a few minutes, questions running through his head.

"What?" Kanda growled, obviously annoyed by the situation...and the staring.

"...You threw Road." Allen shook his head in disbelief.

"She **KISSED** you." Kanda replied simply.

"Road is really very strange. She's hyper and creepy and..." He trails off, lost in thought. "You **threw** her..."

"Why is that so hard to comprehend?" Kanda growled.

"Why?"

"Why? Why not?"

"Well, because that makes you a target and you-"

He's cut off by Kanda swerving suddenly to park by the side of the road, the raven haired man looks at him like he's stupid. "Haven't we been over this? I love you, moyashi. Therefore, I will not let that little bitch kiss you. And if she does it again, I will kill her with Mugen."

Allen looked at him for a minute, then leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Don't get hurt in the process, **BAKANDA**."

"Don't push your luck."

"Wouldn't have to if you called me Allen. It's not hard. Here, it's spelled A-L-L-E-N. Easy. You say it Al-len. You try."

"Moy-a-shi." Kanda turns back to the wheel and they pull off the curb into London traffic.

Allen sighs, as if giving up on a stubborn pupil. They drive the rest of the way back with silence between them, music blaring in their car. They were contented with each other's company, although it was a bit rocky. They resume thoughts from earlier in the night, back at their apartment, about what was going to be happening in their bedroom, and smile.

((Is it a bit OOC? It sorta feels like it. Review! Review! Review! I need these! o))


	6. The Infamous Smut Chapter

((Had no idea what to call this chapter, decided to make it blatantly obvious. Sorry for the short chapter last time, not much to write for that, you know? This chapter is gonna be shorter than usual since I have **no** inspiration for smut right now, but I really wanna continue this.))

They walked slowly to the door, and inside. As they proceeded to the bedroom, though, they sped up and began to grin. They reached the bedroom and as soon as they walked through the door, Allen gave Kanda a sexy smirk and pushed him onto the bed, then crawled over on top of him. They kissed each other lustily for several minutes, each of their hands patrolling their bodies.

"I love you Kanda..."

"I love you too, Moyashi~."

Kanda cupped the side of Allen's face and kissed him deeply while his other hand roved to Allen's hip. In the midst of the hot kisses they somehow removed each other's jackets and ties. Getting tired of the buttons, they each ripped open the other's shirt, sending the small white cylinders everywhere, but they didn't really care.

Allen kissed and sucked at Kanda's collar bone, leaving marks. He muttered, "Mine," before he moved back to his lover's lips. Kanda kissed him back breathily and groped at the growing bulge in Allen's pants that mirrored the one in Kanda's. Allen shuddered and rolled them so that Kanda was the one on top.

Kanda kissed down Allen's neck and pushed down Allen's pants while the Moyashi did the same. Now, only in their boxers, they gasped and moved in pleasure, grinding into each other's groin.

"I'd prefer you were without these," Kanda said as he pushed down Allen's boxers.

"Not fair," Allen murmured as he pulled Kanda's boxers off.

Allen hooked his legs around Kanda's torso and grinded into him again, making both of them moan in pleasure. Kanda kissed Allen's neck, then moved his hands so one was supporting Allen's back and the other was in front of the reddened Moyashi's face.

"Suck," commanded Kanda.

So he did. Very seductively, and he could feel Kanda growing harder against him as he licked each finger individually, then sucked them all so his cheeks hollowed out. Unable to keep himself from it any longer, Kanda pulled the fingers out of Allen's mouth and slid the index into Allen's ass.

Allen purrs sexily and soon is used to the finger, grinding against it slightly. Then, Kanda inserts the middle finger, scissoring. Allen's moans increased and he shuddered slightly. Kanda removed the fingers, too horny to do any more, and replaced them with his large cock.

They each moan and hiss in pleasure. They start slow and increase their pace slowly. THey grinded against each other and rocked their hips to get deeper. They went harder and faster until Allen felt Kanda hit his prostate especially hard and couldn't hold back any more.

Allen came on Kanda's chest, yelling his lover's name. Allen's tightened body made Kanda cum inside him and they both shuddered slightly in pleasure. They collapse onto the matress and snuggle together into the sheets. Soon later, they fall asleep.

((The smut sucked, I know. I'm sorry for that, like I seriously am.))


	7. Talking to Lavi

((Yay! I finally get to write what I've been thinking about for a few weeks now!))

At roughly ten the next morning they woke up in each other's arms. They sat up and rubbed their eyes. Allen's ass hurt, but he was sort of glad it did, it took his mind off the NOAH and it reminded him of the sex he'd had the last night.

They both pulled on some boxers and went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. They each had some [insert cereal brand here] and some coffee. They were each silent and had gone about their morning easily.

Suddenly, Allen broke the silence. "We have to go see Lavi."

"Why do we have to see such a fucking baka usagi?"

"I want the NOAH out of my life. Forever."

Kanda nods silently and stands up from the table. "Then get ready."

An hour later they were dressed and ready. Allen wore a white tee, some black jeans, red high tops, and a gray hoody. Kanda wore a dark blue tee, a black leather jacket, black jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. They walked out to Kanda's car and drove for ten minutes to Lavi's apartment.

It was in a somewhat shady district of London. Everything was dirty and there was a few drunk people lying on the sidewalk in front of Lavi's building. Allen followed Kanda to the door and watched as he rang the buzzer.

A crackley, but sing-song "Who is it?" came from the speaker.

"Let us in damn rabbit," growled Kanda.

"Okay Yuu," chirped the annoyingly bright voice.

The door was unlocked and they ascend two floors and go down a long concrete hallway. They knock on the door that Kanda says is Lavi's and it opens up to a very irked looking Lavi.

"How could you leave me hanging like that? Can you tell me anything at all about the NOAH?" Lavi whined incessantly as Kanda brushed past him with Allen in tow. As Lavi complained, Allen looked around silently.

The walls were brick and the floors were stained wood, giving it a sort of classy feel. Half of the room had 9 computer moniters, storage systems, filing cabinets, and some complex wiring, but was meticulously neat in an obsessive compulsive sort of way.

The other half of the room looked like a bomb went off. Old dishes, pizza boxes, discarded socks, half empty chip bags, random pieces of food, and broken things were littered over the red couch that faced the wall mounted flat screen television. Four doorways led off from the main room, the door back to the hallway, and Allen guessed to the bathroom, kitchenette, and the bedroom.

It was pretty much exactly how Lavi was. His mind stored information like a data base, but he was really a slob. Allen took it all in, then realized everything was silent. He looked over at them and saw Lavi was holding his arms up in surrender and Mugen was up against his neck.

Allen motioned for Kanda to back off, and Kanda followed it reluctantly. They brushed some of the trash off the couch and sat down, Lavi sat backwards in a swivel chair across the room, scowling like a put out child.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Allen explains only the parts of his story regarding the NOAH, in quite detail. Lavi's eyes get wider and wider as the story goes on. As soon as it's over, he turns around to the computer and types furiously.

"I've just got an idea. If this Road is an arsonist, you'd think there'd be records of her hits in some of the towns the NOAH has been to. I mean, some unexplained fires and such." Lavi says while typing, "So far...I can see 219 unexplained fires in the last...4 years, during the time that the NOAH has been in certain towns."

"Road really kicked it up..." Allen muttered.

"We have to stop them, and I can't inform the chief of this. He wouldn't believe me," Lavi frowned.

"You're right. He's always been skeptical until we actually catch the people." Kanda mumbled.

"Did I hear correctly? Did Yuu just call me right?"

"Shut the fuck up, baka usagi." Growled Kanda.

"Anyway, I'll do some more research while you guys entertain Lenalee and Bak. I've been doing it for the past week."

"With pleasure, Lavi." Allen smiled.

They left and went back to Kanda's car, which now had 'fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck' spray painted on the door. Allen laughed and Kanda smiled softly, which was good for him, at the sheer stupidity of it.

They got in the newly painted car and Allen picked up his phone and called Lenalee to tell her to contact him instead of Lavi if she wanted anything, and she thanked him and said she would. After, the Yullen couple went back to the apartment, having nothing else to do.

When they reached it though, they could only park a block back, police cars and firetrucks crammed the streets. Allen looked at Kanda nervously and they both got out of the car and walked quickly down the street toward the building that was hidden by the mass of traffic.

((You all realize I've never been to London, Tokyo, or anywhere outside the US besides Toronto, right? I have no international knowledge, so most everything in here is complete bullshit. Once again, this is short. It's only because I want to put something really changing int the next chapter.))


	8. Strange Request

((AN/ Erm...yeah...okay...Thanks to **Shizaki Kuro** and **.** for reviewing!))

As they ran, they began to truly notice their surroundings. Sirens, loud screaming ones that seemed really, really close. The collection of cars, police and civilian alike, and fire trucks. The snippets of conversation, 'too bad', 'good that no one was hurt', 'an apartment', 'no one inside', 'fire', and 'everything gone' made them speed up.

Finally, there was the smell. That smell that made their stumachs drop to their feet and their heads spin. Especially Allen. He hated that smell. It was smoke. Smoke meant fire. Fire reminded him of Road, and the NOAH.

As soon as they could see the building, they stopped in their tracks. All that was left of their apartment was ash and smoke. Allen sank to the ground and looked like he was going to cry, Kanda stood scarily still, barely breathing.

"Okay..." Kanda said in an even, strained tone. "The apartment is gone...we can stay in a hotel while we look for a new one and collect the insurance money." Allen nodded deafly and stood, clinging to Kanda's jacket. He saw something that was making him shake like a leaf in a hurricane. Road.

She was twirling around on the sidewalk, holding Tyki's hand. Road's expression was of pure glee, like getting away with something that was extremely impressive. Tyki on the other hand looked bored and somehow anxious at the same time. They spotted Allen and Kanda very quickly and jogged up to them.

"Allen!" Road chirped and tried to glomp him, but was stopped by Mugen. SHe wasn't stabbed or anything...just swatted into the nearest brick wall. Tyki remained a smart several feet away.

"Hello Card Shark," Tyki said. "It's nice to see you're well." He sent a genuine smile of relief toward them, leaving Allen and Kanda very confused. "I was wondering who the man with the orange hair and the eyepatch was..."

"Why do you want to know?" Allen questioned suspiciously.

"He's...dammit Card Shark. I like him. He looked very sexy and I was just wondering if you'd give me his name..." Tyki whispered this so Road wouldn't hear. she was still slumped against the wall rubbing the parts of her body that Mugen had hit.

"You can't be serious about that damn bunny," Kanda said seriously.

"I can't tell the others, but I really don't want to cause trouble with you anymore Card Shark. That's why I sent in the report to the police station asking where you were, I kept that secret from the rest of the NOAH. I wanted to know you were safe. Please, I really do like hime...can you at least tell me if he's gay or not?" Tyki rambled in a low tone.

"He's gay." Kanda said almost immedietly.

Allen turned to him, he had always thought that he had had a crush on Lenalee, so that was news to him. "How do you know?"

"He was ogling the pictures of you we found on the internet when we first started the case. But he doesn't really like you like that now that he knows you."

"So he is?" Tyki tried to confirm this information, very excitedly. Allen had to admit, if this was a trick, Tyki was a convincing actor. But it wasn't, so Allen nodded in confirmation. "Good. Can you give him this then? Please don't read it until he has."

Allen took a note from him and stared at is suspiciously while Tyki gathered the now uncoscious Road and fled the scene. Kanda stared at the note too. It was in a black envelope with white ink. Written on the front was "To: Eyepatch", which made them both smile at how strange that was.

"Tyki always did seem a bit more interested in things outside the NOAH. He didn't beat me as much as the others either. Huh...so he's got a thing for Lavi." Allen smirked.

"You gonna give it to him?"

"Sure, why not? Worst case scenario Tyki was lying and the envelope has poison in it that will kill Lavi. I doubt that will happen."

"That's sad. That's best case scenario, Moyashi." Kanda smirked.

"Oh shush. It might put Tyki on our side, so that's more information for us. Plus, if they actually get together, Lavi will have less time to bug you."

"Good point. Now, let's go find a hotel." Kanda pulled Allen back to the car and drove to a very fancy hotel. They got a suite on the top floor and lay tiredly on the bed.

"We need to get clothes and a new home. The other stuff we can get along the way..." Allen sighed.

((Once again, short chapter. They're probably going to be short a lot from now on. I only have one more huge test to go this year, hopefully I can pass it so I can skip Ecological Systems. Did you guys like the slight bit of added Lucky? It's gonna escalate. I'm battling between whether I should make the Yullen pair get a house, or just an apartment. What do you think? Any suggestions you guys want to make? I might not use them but they might give me ideas. Review please!))


	9. The Note

((Thanks to **Shizaki Kuro, Oragami Lotus,** and ** . .** for reviewing! Probably gonna be short))

After a long day of clothes shopping, the two of them went back to their hotel. They were going to move into a new house they were going to rent a few blocks away from their old one. It was more upscale and completely furnished, the rent was a fair price too.

They decided to go see Lavi that night, and had already called him so he could get pizza. After dropping their stuff off at their hotel room, they took a cab to Lavi's place and Kanda knocked...the door down.

Lavi was sitting in front of his computer, looking at surveilence footage on several of his moniters, watching "Can't Hug Every Cat" on YouTube, checking his email, and playing Diablo 3 on the final. Every few seconds he would turn to another moniter and type in some commands.

Lavi twirled in his chair as soon as he heard the door hit the floor. "Yuu! Allen! What's up?" He grinned and hopped up from his seat.

"Not much, I'm sure you know about what happened to our apartment..." Allen said tiredly.

"Of course I do! I've been replaying surveilence footage from across the street all day, and I found them," He moved to his computer and typed something in. "Just watch."

Before their eyes, they saw the NOAH walk up. Jasdero and David broke the lock with carefully shot bullets at the handle of their door and it swung in. They flung in 10 gallons of gas through the opening and ROad flicked a lighter on. The rest of the NOAH left the area as Road tossed the lighter inside and the place went up in flames.

They noticed that Tyki looked bored and listless as the others clapped and laughed in pure glee. So, what he had said earlier was starting to seem true. Allen weighed his options and then shoved his hand into his pocket and dug out the envelope. He handed it to Lavi.

"It's from Tyki." Allen remarked as he saw Lavi's confused expression.

Lavi's face turned a deep red as he stared at the unopened envelope. He looked up at Allen confusedly. "I saw he gave you an envelope on the footage...but it was for me?" He squeaked excitedly, and Allen was slightly surprised to see Lavi act like a fourteen year old girl at the thought of Tyki Mikk.

Kanda sat on the couch boredly, but Allen stood in front of Lavi, about to fanboy out. "Go on, open it!"

Lavi opened it nervously and stared for a moment at the stationary. It was slightly blue and smelled a lot like roses and wine, which was almost intoxicating to him. The loopy cursive writing was beautiful to him and he just wanted to read it anywhere but under Allen's gaze.

_Dearest Eyepatch,_

_I know it is rude to call you such, but I don't know you're name. Hopefully I will soon. From the first time I saw you in that restuarant my mind has been full of you. I can't stop seeing you everywhere I go and it's killing me that I haven't even heard your voice. _

_You're beautiful hair is like the flames of a phoenix. That lovely emerald eye makes my heart beat fast. Your body is the most delicate frame I have ever seen. I wish I could be there with you, just to see you again, but I am unable._

_If I did not stay with the NOAH, I would be executed by the Earl. After Mana's brother, Neah, died he lost his mind and wants to keep us together. Being as upset as he was with Mana for bringing in a new child to the circus he took it out on the child, which was Allen. After Mana left us to protect Allen, the Earl decided anyone who left was condemned to death, and killed him._

_If I leave, I'll just be another body and case, that would never be solved. I can't die yet, I'm only twenty six and I've done almost nothing. I didn't write to complain about my life, I wrote for two very specific reasons. To tell you I love you more than you can imagine, as we have never formally met, and to tell you what the Earl is planning._

_He plans to kill Allen. He will follow him wherever he goes now that he's found him again. You must find something incriminating to get him locked up, or kill him. The rest of the NOAH are just a bunch of crazy people who belong in a mental institution. Below are a few dates and places you should look at, there may be something that you can find to lock him up._

_**Reveriel: May 13, XXXX  
>Lopus: October 24, XXXX<br>Kintington: August 1, XXXX  
>Yarrowsburg: January 30, XXXX<br>Verona: December 24,XXXX**_

_ With Love,  
>Tyki Mikk<em>

_P.S.  
>Call this number if you want to speak with me. Please only call between 11 and 3 at night. <em>_**XXX-XXX-XXXX**_

"Wow..." Lavi said blushing, he recoounted the informstional part to the Yullen pair, but kept the love letter to himself. He couldn't believe that that sexy beast had fallen for him as hard as he had for him.

"Can we stay until you call?" Allen asked hopefully.

"No. I want to call him by myself, I'll give you the details the next morning." Then. they all settled and ate the pizza. As soon as they had finished eating, Allen and Kanda left to move into their new house.

((Next chapter is gonna be from Lavi's POV. Do you like my addition of Lucky? BYE! REVIEW!))


	10. Phone Call

((Thank you ** . ** for reviewing. Just an update on me: AP US History summer vacation homework=awful and stupid, is now a freshman (*le gasp*), and my family is really surpressing my "leave me alone so I can do stuff you have no idea about" time, which usually includes writing this stuff. My boring, anticlimactic life is nothing really, just wanted to rant for a lil while. Anyway, on with the story.))

Lavi's POV (Well...sorta kinda. It's still in 3rd person, but it's focusing on Lavi's apartment)

Lavi paced in front of his television, biting the thumbnail on his right hand, his cell phone clenched in his left. He was nervous, despite the letter, of speaking to the man he had fallen for inexplicably. His body felt like it could jump to the moon and back seventeen times before he could gather the courage to pull the phone up to see it and dial that number.

How did he even fall for this man, Tyki Mikk? He was certainly suave and handsome, with his curly hair slicked back and being as tan as he was. His voice sounded like he was having the most pleasurable time in the world. He wasn't even as bad as he should be, being in the NOAH and all.

His mind was confused, about why that sexy ass man would ever fall for him. It had to be a trick, it just had to be. He was convincing himself of that slowly, so after a few more hours of pacing, he set the phone down on the envelope. He looked at the clock and decided it was late enough to go to sleep. He retreated to his bedroom, falling into a dreamless sleep almost instantly.

Tyki's POV

He sat on the bed in his hotel room. The NOAH had only come to town to appear on television, so they were going to stay in style. The show wasn't until the next morning, and it would be an interview with each of them on a morning talk show because their circus had grown in popularity in the last few years.

He was holding his cell phone and hoping that Lavi would call. Ever since he had given the Boy the letter he had been thinking about, holding, or staring at his cell. His desperate hope was that Lavi wouldn't think he was creepy and just call, but he was beginning to feel doubtful that he ever would.

Sighing, the NOAH set the phone down next to the alarm clock on the side table next to his bed and put himself to bed. It was late, and he had to appear on that _stupid_ show that the Earl had scheduled. He drifted off into sleep thinking of the beautiful red haired man that had caught his eye at that restuarant.

The next morning, he awoke to knocking at his room's door. He turned over in his bed and put a pillow over his head. "Wakey wakey, sleepy head!" Came the loud, sing-song voice of Road. "Hurry up Tyki, we have to be at the set in a half an hour!" He resentfully got out of bed and quickly shoved a suit on, washed his face, slicked his hair back, and brushed his teeth.

When he was finished getting ready he flung his door open and joined the rest of the NOAH in the hallway. They all grinned and walked down the hall, into the elevator, down 13 floors, and into the limosine idling in the parking lot. Tyki gripped the cell phone in his pocket and sipped some of the coffee that was waiting for them, provided by the studio of course.

They rode through the city to the TV station, stepping out and into the building. They were led to a room with a couch, coffee table, makeup station, and adjourning bathroom. A woman with a headset and a clipboard (and a huge fake smile plastered to her face) walked in.

"Okay, the host's name is Lillian-Jean Gregor. She'll ask about personal things, the next cities you're going to, and some questions the audience members have thought up. If you don't want to answer, just say you'd like to keep it to yourself, or keep it a mystery. This is going nation wide, keep that in mind. And, finally, is there anything you need?"

Everyone shook their head but Road, who just had to pipe up and say something to the annoying woman. "I want cake."

"Cake?" The woman looked at the Earl with eyes that clearly said _'Are you fucking kidding me?'_ "Is she allowed to have cake so early?"

"Oooh! Cake? I'd like some cake too!" The Earl squealed.

"O-Okay...anything else?" She asked, now hoping they kept quiet.

Tyki, hating this woman and wanting to cause her trouble, spoke up. "I would like 1,937 M&M's...only the orange ones." He fake smiled at her, enjoying her exasperated expression. He wanted to see more orange, it reminded him of the lovely Lavi.

"Wonderful...is that all?" She was holding her clipboard in a death grip, and since no one else spoke up, she left. The NOAH laughed when she left, and even harder when she came back twenty minutes later with a cake and a bowl full of orange M&M's.

Ten minutes until showtime, and fifteen until they were called on. They ate in peace, then primped some more until it was time. The smiley woman reappeared and told them to follow her to the set, and then they walked out onstage onto the cream colored couch next to the bleached blonde, botoxed, over-madeup, wreck of a woman sitting in a red armchair with topic cards in her bony, manicured fingers.

Lavi's POV

He woke up exhausted and not up to doing anything that day, but he rolled out of bed and onto the couch. He flicked on the television and scrolled through the guide to a morning talk show. It was currently going to commercial, but the announcer said something that caught his attention. **"When we come back, NOAH circus will be with us to give us a little piece of their lives! Don't go away."**

For once, Lavi did exactly what the TV announcer said, and didn't change the channel. He stared blindly at the television for about 3 1/2 minutes before the announcer chided **"AAAAAAND, we're back!"** He snapped to attention as the NOAH walked out on stage and sat on the couch.

Lillian-Jean grinned fakely and began. "So, would you please introduce yourselves for those in the audience?"

They went through their names, each adding a touch of their own personalities into it. When the Earl offered his name, he chuckled maniacly. When Road announced hers, she hopped up from her seat and did a twirl. Jasdero and David yelled "We're JASDEVI BITCHES!" Tyki smiled suavely and said with perfect grammar, "My name is Tyki Mikk, at your service."

Lavi stared at Tyki as they went through random questions, mentally tucking away important information about their next shows, but soon they moved onto audience questions and personal things.

"So, Ms. Road. How long have you been with the NOAH circus?"

"Umm...As long as I remember."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Road nodded.

"Next question...Oh! I wanted to know this one! This is from an audience member. Tyki, do you have a love interest?" She put her hand on Tyki's knee, trying to look seductive.

Tyki seemed slightly shocked by the question, and Lillian-Jean's roving hand. "Yes, I do. But I don't know if they love me back."

The audience, NOAH, and Lillian-Jean were surpised and dissappointed. "Oh really? Can you describe them for us?"

Tyki's eyes turned loving and he nodded. "The most beautiful green eyes, short red-orange hair, and sadly, I don't know if we can be together, even if they do love me back."

The audience "AAAaaaawed", and Lillian-Jean smiled. "That's sweet, can you tell us more?"

Lavi looked at the staring NOAH and faltered, "I'm not sure if I should..."

"Please? This has got us all interested, right audience?" The whole studio began begging to hear more.

Lavi quickly picked his cell up and dialed the number in the letter. He heard Tyki's phone go off on the television, and saw him look surprised at the unknown number, but still answer it. He heard Tyki's voice in the earpiece and on the TV. "Hello?" The audience was annoyed that their subject was now ignoring them for a phone call.

"I know you said not to call unless it was between 11 and 3 at night, but...I'm watching you on TV and..."

"You're watching me? So you got my letter?" Tyki's face lit up, and everyone in the studio got confused.

"I love you. I love you so much Tyki, and I can't explain it."

"I love you too, Lovely. That's why I said it on television, I was hoping you were watching, and you would believe me." The audience, registering that the mystery person that Tyki loved was on the phone, hushed.

"Do you see _them_ glaring at you? They hate it that you love someone that's not in the NOAH."

"I know, that's why I went through precautions to make sure they didn't see me give the letter to your friends."

"They all look over-curious Tyki...you may be right, I don't think this can happen."

"That's why I added that stuff at the end of the letter."

"You could serve jail time for being a part of it."

"I never take part in any of it."

"I'll call back in the times you told me to, everyone looks really upset you're ignoring them."

"If there are any changes, I'll find out a way to give another note to your friends."

"Goodbye, Tyki. I love you."

"I love you too Lovely, goodbye." He hung up and turned to the bursting with curiosity Lillian-Jean.

"Soooo? What was that about?" She was on the edge of her seat.

Tyki's smile lit up the room better than the stage lights. "They said that they loved me back, and that we were going to make it work."

Road leaned on his shoulder. "C'mooooooon Tyki! What's their name?"

"I call them Lovely." He said, ignoring the real question.

"Real name?" Lillian-Jean asked.

"They don't want it advertised. Sorry." He shrugged, feigning innocence.

Lillian-Jean turned to the camera, "Okay, this is goodbye to the NOAH!" They cut to commercial, and the NOAH left the stage.

Tyki's POV

"Sooooo? Who is it Tyki?" The Earl asked.

"My Lovely is remaining secret Earl, it probably can't work anyway." Tyki shrugged and walked further in front of them.

Behind him though, they NOAH began coming up with ideas of how to punish Tyki, and find and punish "Lovely". Tyki heard them and began thinking of ways to pass information on to Lavi, so he could leave the NOAH and be with him.

((What do you think? Please review and tell me! I really, really, really want to know what you thought about this chapter, and what you think might happen next. I've got it mostly figured out. Next chapter will involve Lavi's investigation and...maybe this other idea I'm thinking about))


End file.
